Yuugu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Sabía que era egoísta de su parte sentir alivio por mantener a Haruka alejado del agua. Cruel porque él mejor que nadie conocía lo mucho que la amaba, incluso quizás más que a sus amigos, más que a él. Pero no, esa no era la verdad que se hallaba en los sentimientos de Haru ni en los suyos.


**Y**_uug__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Los años, el tiempo, la convivencia y los encuentros han sido tantos que Makoto ya no recuerda donde empiezan. Que la relación que tienen es una amistad duradera, porque sus padres y la diferencia en los apellidos que le cuentan que Haru y él no son familia o algo parecido se lo recuerdan. Aunque a Tachibana todo aquello no le importa, pero tampoco lo olvida.

Ha soportado y hecho tantas cosas impensables que sencillamente no puede creer que sean solo amigos.

"_Mejores amigos"_

Se corrige, para darle un significado y valor más profundo a su relación. Y en momentos le satisface el título que lo sitúa en lo más alto de la jerarquía que pudiera tener Haruka. Sintiéndose superado en ocasiones por esa rivalidad extraña que mantiene Nanase con Rin, aún cuando el primero dejó desde hace tiempo la natación tanto competitiva como divertida.

Y en ese período, corto y breve para él, y eterno para Haru; Makoto se sintió por primera vez desde _aquel _incidente contento.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte sentir alivio por mantener a Haruka alejado del agua. Cruel porque él mejor que nadie conocía lo mucho que la amaba, incluso quizás más que a sus amigos, más que a él. Pero no, esa no era la verdad que se hallaba en los sentimientos de Haru ni en los suyos. Su amigo, su preciado mejor amigo, valoraba más la amistad que mantenía con ellos que al extenso mar.

La prueba estaba cuando le dio la espalda tras haber herido a Rin.

Nadie se lo pidió, ni siquiera él pese a su terror por cada vez que lo veía nadar, ni mucho menos las lágrimas de Rin. Él lo decidió solo, él se castigó por algo de lo que no poseía culpa.

Él se destrozó.

Por eso Makoto no lo decía ahora que había regresado, por ello apoyó a Nagisa y cuidó sus palabras para impulsar los deseos difícilmente reprimidos en Haruka por regresar al agua.

Por ello lloró en silencio y se cubrió la boca. Tragándose su miedo.

Si Haru volvería entonces que fuera a una piscina, a un sitio en el que pudiera nadar sin riesgo alguno. O en su defecto mínimos y en el cual él, Makoto, pudiera socorrerlo si es que ocurría algún imprevisto. Donde el ritmo del agua fuera tranquilo y las únicas agitaciones que enseñara fueran el producto de las brazadas y patadas de Haruka. De su respiración constante y el deslice de su cuerpo igual que un torpedo.

Que fuera igual que un pequeño pez encerrado en una pecera.

Así lo deseaba, así necesitaba que fuera. Porque le aterrorizaba pensar que aún cuando Haru era un excelente nadador y un amante devoto, el agua, el océano no le perdonaría el haberle dado la espalda. Que lo castigaría doblegándolo y devorándolo con sus densas aguas. Salando sus labios y llenando sus adentros con su líquido cuerpo. Que se lo arrebataría entre burlas y risas al golpear con brutalidad las costas. Y que lo marcaría el resto de su vida.

Recordándoselo cada vez que la espuma bañara sus pies y las olas se alzaran desde lejos para ser pintadas en sus gentiles y débiles ojos esmeralda.

"Un club de natación, ¿eh?"

Haciéndole sonreír triste y derrotado lo paranoico de sus pensamientos al borde de la alberca que habían reparado. Que él mismo había alentado. Estúpidamente bajo el deseo de verlo contento y sobre el terror más grande en su pecho.

"Todos volveremos a nadar, también Rin"

Extendiendo la mano para alcanzar el agua, estremeciéndose y apartándola al apenas tocarla. Casi como si hubiera intentado morderlo.

"¿Eres feliz, Haru?, porque yo―"

Bajando la vista, inclinando la cabeza lo suficiente para ocultar la preocupación en su mirada. Mordiéndose el labio, deteniendo sus palabras. Apretando los puños. Queriendo controlarlo, el miedo al agua.

Se quedo así, con una de sus piernas recogidas, pegando la rodilla a su pecho mientras que a la otra la mantenía dentro de la alberca. Temblando, resignado por el miedo, dejándose empapar a medias. Buscando acostumbrarse a pesar de no poderlo.

La agitación llegó hasta la parte alta de su cuerpo. Haciendo convulsionar a sus labios. Logrando sentir las lágrimas correrse de sus parpados. Surcando sus mejillas en silencio. Apenas soportando nada y obligándolo a cubrirse con la palma de su mano izquierda la mirada.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Haru amaba el agua?, ¿por qué el mar tenía que ser peligroso, traicionero?, ¿por qué las personas podían morir en cualquier momento, ahogadas, con tanta facilidad?, ¿por qué tenía miedo?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué...

"Makoto"

El llamado de su nombre, en aquel tono que conocía fue como un trueno reventado en el suelo de sus terribles pensamientos. Callándolos a todos. Haciéndole alzar la mirada, aún mojada, sorprendido.

"Ha-ru"

Balbuceando, procesando rápido y atolondrado. Poniéndose de pie, sacando la pierna del agua y tallándose la cara. Para sonreír después con su habitual gentileza. Gentileza manchada por su llanto constante y por el temblor casi imperceptible en sus labios.

"¿Ya estás listo?"

Preguntándole Makoto e intentando olvidar y ocultar lo de antes.

Haruka le observó fijamente, sin decir absolutamente nada, y Tachibana no supo y esperó vanamente que Nanase no adivinara lo obvio tras esa penetrante y aguda mirada.

"Si todavía no estabas listo pudiste dejarme seguir nadando"

"¿E-eh?"

Makoto parpadeó un par de veces sin entender todavía, probablemente porque seguía atrapado en sus horribles ideas. Tardando un poco en comprenderlo.

"¡Ah!, lo lamento Haru. Solo deja me pongo los zapatos. Por favor no te vayas sin mi"

Avanzó lo suficiente con intenciones de ir al vestidor, con los pies desnudos y uno de ellos empapado. Pasando a Haruka, dejándolo atrás.

"No me iré"

Deteniéndose cuando le oyó hablar.

"¿Q-qué?"

Confundiéndolo.

"No iré a ningún lado. Así que deja de preocuparte, Makoto"

Sus palabras, las palabras de Haru... ¿por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿por qué lo hacían sentirse tan feliz?, ¿por qué?

Makoto se volvió para verlo. Encontrando a Haruka erguido, mirándolo en silencio, con los ojos cubiertos de seguridad y firmeza, brillando su negro cabello bajo los rayos del ocaso. Con los naranjas del atardecer calentándolo.

La promesa de Haru le decía que lo sabía, y que la amistad seguía siendo para él lo más importante en su jerarquía.

Tachibana volvió sus pasos, quebrándose el sonido de sus calzadas con la agitación del océano a la lejanía. Para abrazar, tembloroso, a Haruka.

"Gracias, gracias, gra―"

Llorando descontrolado al dejar sus miedos atrás.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
